The Providers
"The Provider" is the twelfth episode of the eleventh season of ER. It firsst aired on NBC on Jauary 27, 2005. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Christopher Chulack. The episode has John Carter treats a 16-year-old girl suffering from kidney failure after a transplant and investigates a new drug that she was taking. Plot Carter treats a 16-year-old girl who is going to renal failure after a kidney transplant and suspects the new drug she was taking may have trigger the problem, which was recommended b the girl's neurologist, Dr. George Henry, Carter's former med student. Carter creates a media uproar when he openly reveals the possible risks of the drug which angers Lewis and Weaver and it may lead the drug manufacturig company to withdraw grants from County. NBC Description A FATHER'S DESPERATE ACT IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE HIS LITTLE GIRL: When a sixteen-year-old girl who had received a kidney transplant from her father arrives at the ER feeling dizzy, Carter (Noah Wyle) traces the problem to a new drug called Zarictal that the girl was taking to control seizures related to her kidney dysfunction. Her father feels guilty because he was the one who pushed for her to take the new drug and its side effects may mean his daughter will have to go back on dialysis. Carter asks Neela (Parminder Nagra) to post questions about the drug's side effects on the internet which causes an uproar when the pharmaceutical company finds out. After Abby (Maura Tierney) and Neela complain about their lackluster dating lives, they end up assigned to work with Jake (Eion Bailey) and Kovac (Goran Visjnic) whom they each seem to have a crush on. Also starring Sherry Stringfield, Laura Innes, Mekhi Phifer, Linda Cardellini, Shane West. Synopsis To be added. Characters *John Carter *Susan Lewis *Abby Lockhart *Neela Rasgotra *Luka Kovač *Kerry Weaver *Ray Barnett *Samantha Taggart Trivia *Mekhi Phifer didn't appear in the episode, although he is listed in the credits. *Dr. Lucien Dubenko (Leland Orser) states that his favorite color is azure. Quotes :Abby: So basically neither one of us has gotten any in a ridiculously long time. :Neela: Well at least we have work to keep our minds off men, romance, sex. :Abby: Yeah, at least we have that. :(Luka walks in and they both look round) :Luka: Morning! :Abby: Hello, Luka. :Neela: Dr. Kovac. :Luka: Do you have an intern on this? :Carter: I've got Ray. :Luka: Ah, would you think about taking Neela instead? :Carter: Why? Is there a problem? :Luka: Just do me a favor, O.k? :Carter: Alright. Send the Punjabi powerhouse my way. :Sam: It's not funny, Luka. You're doing everything to encourage it. :Luka: That's not true. :Sam: Yeah, well, it better not be. Otherwise I'm gonna have to get into some nasty chick fight with Neela. :Luka: In the mud? Just don't hurt her. :Sam: Only person who's gonna get hurt in here is you. You got it? Category:Episodes Category:Season 11